Winstone
by phan.cake
Summary: Porque toda cidade de interior tem os seus segredos e Harry iria revirar Winstone do avesso até encontrar todas as respostas que precisava para ele, para Neville, para Draco e principalmente para seus pais. Eventual Harry/Draco. Universo Alternativo.


**Sumário:** _Porque toda cidade de interior tem os seus segredos e Harry iria revirar Winstone do avesso até encontrar todas as respostas que precisava, para ele, para Neville, para Draco e principalmente para seus pais. Eventual Harry/Draco e AU. _

* * *

**WINSTONE**

* * *

Capítulo 01

* * *

_ Bem vindo a Winstone._

Foi o que Harry leu na placa de ferro fincada na entrada da cidade. Piscando, passeou os olhos uma segunda vez pelas imensas letras brancas meticulosamente desenhadas. De imediato soube que aquele era seu fim.

Adeus Londres, adeus metrô, adeus sua loja favorita de donuts. Agora ele estava oficialmente perdido em um pedaço de nada no meio do mundo. Só podia ser um pesadelo, mas era pior, era a realidade e ele estava acordado.

Com o canto dos olhos viu que sua mãe o observava pelo retrovisor interno, preocupada. Ele a ignorou. Por semanas sem fim reclamara, esperneara e tentara argumentar de todas as formas possíveis contra aquela mudança, nada tivera efeito. Agora que estava ali, derrotado, a única atitude que parecia plausível era se manter em silêncio e distante, por isso escolhera viajar sentado no banco de trás.

Fixando a atenção no que estava do lado de fora, ele respirou fundo ao se deparar com diversas lojinhas cheias de artefatos. Várias pessoas caminhavam com calma pela calçada, carregando sacolas de compra, cumprimentando conhecidos e parando para conversar.

Em Winstone não havia pressa, nem engarrafamentos e nem buzinas. O ar era puro, o sol brilhava com força no topo do céu e todos pareciam sorrir muito felizes.

Harry quis vomitar. Era tudo tão falso. Teve que se conter, seu repúdio pelo local ameaçou transfigurar seu rosto em uma careta e Lily, atrás do volante, observava-o como uma ave de rapina, apenas esperando uma oportunidade para iniciar algum tipo de sermão ou discurso sobre as vantagens de se morar em uma cidade de interior.

É, _vantagens_. Ele não ligava a mínima para elas, mesmo que isso significasse uma melhor qualidade de vida ou alguns anos a mais para contar histórias. Mas qual era a graça de ultrapassar os oitenta anos se o custo de tudo isso era viver naquela corrutela?

Apertando os braços já cruzados contra o peito, reprimiu um gesto contido de frustração, observando com uma fascinação quase doentia a forma como as pessoas paravam para encarar o carro. Por um momento pensou que algo muito interessante estivesse acontecendo na cidade, exatamente ali, algo misterioso do qual ele não se dera conta, mas após um breve franzir de cenho percebeu que todos aqueles olhares eram direcionado para _eles_.

Ótimo, além de ser o cara novato da escola ele também seria o novato da _cidade. _

Indeciso sobre fechar os olhos ou fingir uma morte prematura, ficou tentado em simplesmente começar a bater a cabeça contra o vidro, mas antes que tomasse uma decisão se distraiu quando seus olhos captaram, um pouco mais atrás, um grupo de adolescentes muito ruivos, todos olhando curiosos na direção do carro. Pela primeira vez em sua vida viu tantos cabelos vermelhos juntos, e olha que ele tinha uma mãe portadora de belas madeixas rubras. Era como se todos os ruivos da Inglaterra morassem ali, em Winstone.

Ainda intrigado com o grupo, permitiu que sua mente explorasse os detalhes da rua, lendo em uma das placas os seguintes dizeres: _Avenida Churchill. _Franzindo o cenho, deixou escapar uma lufada de ar pelo nariz, atraindo imediatamente a atenção de Lily.

- O quê? - ela perguntou desconfiada, indecisa se aquele era um bom sinal.

Mas Harry decidiu satisfazer a curiosidade da mãe.

- Avenida _Churchill _na cidade de Winstone. Eles poderiam pelo menos disfarçar as estranhas referências ao antigo primeiro ministro Winston Churchill.

Lily sorriu com a perspicácia do filho.

- Bem, você não pode culpá-los por tentarem ser um pouco patriotas. Mas estou orgulhosa em saber que você andou prestando atenção nas aulas de História.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Um pouco impossível não estudar história quando tenho uma mãe que é professora. Só não fique muito animada, pelo ritmo que as coisas andam eu não sei se irei reconhecer todos os nomes das outras avenidas – e ao falar isso fitou as diversas placas localizadas no início das ruas que cruzavam a tal _Churchill_, avistando inúmeras referências a figuras históricas. _Shakespeare. Darwin. Dickens. _E até_ Lennon. _O povo de Winstone era fanático.

Lily demorou alguns segundos para registrar o que o filho dissera, mas quando o fez franziu o cenho e rapidamente informou-o de que na realidade aquela era a única avenida em toda cidade.

Como que em câmera lenta a expressão de pouco caso estampada na cara de Harry foi substituída por outra de puro horror.

- _Única avenida? -_ exclamou, a voz esganiçada.

Dessa vez foi Lily quem revirou os olhos.

- Desculpe por isso aqui não ser Londres - e seu tom pareceu carregar um suave toque de ofensa.

Aquilo fez Harry afundar ainda mais no banco, o asfalto se tornando um borrão ao fundo quando sua mãe finalmente fez uma curva com a clara intensão de adentrar uma das ruas menores. Por meses Winstone fora em sua concepção a perfeita réplica de uma cidade provinciana repleta de pessoas paradas no tempo, ele até se preparara para isso, mas ao ver que nem avenidas direito aquele pedaço de inferno tinha, começou a duvidar de outras coisas, coisas muito importante, tipo a existência de uma WiFi.

Vendo a postura emburrada do filho, Lily fechou a cara.

- Sabe, você poderia pelo menos fingir que está contente.

Dessa vez ele não a ignorou, pelo contrário, encarou-a abertamente pelo retrovisor. Por alguns minutos Lily manteve o olhar mas logo teve que desviá-lo para não atropelar ninguém na rua, o que teria sido hilário. Em uma cidade tão pequena quem é que iria querer morar ao lado de uma _atropeladora de pessoas? _Certo?

- Tem horas que você se parece demais com o seu pai, chega a ser irritante.

Erguendo um dos cantos dos lábios, com um sorriso sarcástico ameaçando se formar, Harry retrucou:

- Porque? Ele também foi obrigado a vir para cá?

Lily apertou o volante com força, respirando fundo e tentando disfarçar uma onda de impaciência, mas Harry viu e se sentiu extremamente satisfeito em tirá-la do sério. Se ele não poderia ter paz, ninguém teria.

Um silêncio pesado dominou o interior do carro e mãe e filho se permitiram apenas trocar, de soslaio, alguns olhares. Só que Harry conhecia a mãe que tinha, e não demorou para que Lily ficasse muito vermelha devido sua raiva contida, começando a falar descontroladamente.

- Não seja injusto. Você é tão injusto. Seu pai está tão feliz com o emprego, ser xerife foi sempre o sonho dele, principalmente daqui. Winstone é a nossa cidade natal, cresce-

O discurso continuou por longos minutos fazendo Harry suspirar resignado com todos os elogios distribuídos para aquele fim de mundo. Depois de um certo tempo perdeu as contas de quantas chantagens emocionais foram utilizadas. Lily apelou até para o fato deles finalmente terem a oportunidade de ser uma família antes que o soltassem no mundo para cursar uma universidade. _Como se ele fosse sumir para nunca mais voltar. _Às vezes ela era tão exagerada que se esquecia, por exemplo, que telefones existiam.

- Você tem que dar uma chance, só uma chance - foram suas palavras finais antes que ela parasse o carro diante de uma casa.

Em meio ao falatório da mãe, Harry se distraíra e não percebera que haviam se afastado da área comercial. Agora, olhando com disfarçada curiosidade para os lados, foi presenteado com a visão de várias casas bem próximas umas das outras, sendo que o único limite claro separando-as eram as cercas vivas muito baixas.

Dentro do carro Lily se acalmou e suspirou satisfeita, olhando de forma sonhadora para o sobrado. Harry, por sua vez, não viu nada de especial.

Sim, era muito maior que o antigo apartamento deles em Londres, parecia até ter um quintal no fundo, mas ele já tinha dezesseis anos, não era criança e não precisava de espaço para correr ou grama para brincar. Pelo contrário, apreciava altas doses de privacidade e aquelas cercas minúsculas eram evidência suficiente de que nesta cidade privacidade era um conceito alienígena.

Não teve muito tempo para continuar praguejando contra todas as situações que o levaram ali, porque ao vê-los por uma das janelas, James Potter surgiu de dentro da casa, praticamente dançando a medida que se aproximava do carro.

Lily, vendo o marido, soltou o cinto, abriu a porta e saltou para fora, parando alguns segundos apoiada no carro, apreciando a vista.

- Veja se não são as minhas duas pessoas preferidas – James exclamou parando próximo ao meio-fio, as duas mãos apoiadas na cintura e um pano pendurando no ombro.

Lily contornou o carro e abraçou o marido, trocaram um beijo breve.

- É perfeita, Jim - ela murmurou sem conseguir desviar o olhar deslumbrado da propriedade.

Harry optou por permanecer no carro, preferindo ignorar a felicidade e a melosidade dos pais e evitando também o momento em que oficializaria aquele pesadelo.

- Ei, rapaz! - James chamou depois de um tempo, batendo no capô e inclinando-se para olhar o filho pela janela. – Não vai sair e cumprimentar o seu velho? – perguntou abrindo um sorriso charmoso.

Harry o ignorou e continuou olhando para frente.

O sorriso de James lentamente se desfez dando lugar a um cenho franzido. Ele deu uma batida na janela.

- Que isso, vai me ignorar mesmo? Você sabe o quão triste eu fico quando você me ignora, posso começar a chorar a qualquer momento – e a última parte foi dita com uma copiosa voz de choro. – Você sabe que eu sou pior que uma manteiga derretida.

Jogado os braços para cima, Harry praticamente gritou:

- Okay, okay. Já entendi, já estou saindo.

Ao ouvir isso James se endireitou e tornou a abraçar a esposa, um riso matreiro se formando em seu rosto.

- Funciona todas as vezes – comentou baixinho para que só a ruiva ouvisse, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

Poucos segundos depois Harry ocupou um lugar ao lado dos pais com uma cara de poucos amigos. James o observou acabando por ficar surpreso com o seu mal-humor e erguendo uma sobrancelha encarou Lily em busca de respostas. A ruiva apenas meneou a cabeça em um aviso silencioso para que ele não perguntasse nada e deixasse a atitude do filho de lado.

Bufando um pouco, Harry respirou fundo, abominando o ar puro da tarde.

- WiFi? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar em perguntar, procurando por uma desculpa para escapar dos pais e aplacar a vontade de sair chutando a maldita cerca viva.

- Sim, colo- – mas James não conseguiu completar o que iria dizer porque Harry praticamente correra na direção da porta, retirando as pressas o smartphone do bolso da calça.

- Não esqueça que mais tarde iremos ao festival - Lily avisou com um grito, ignorando o comportamento do filho e sabendo muito bem que ele a ouvira.

James, após assistir o rapaz abrir a porta entretido com o celular e acenando sem interesse para a mãe em um indicativo que a ouvira, suspirou.

- Nem tudo é perfeito, né? - comentou.

- Não se preocupe. Você sabe como ele é, só precisa de um tempo – Lily tentou apaziguar a preocupação do marido, abrindo um sorriso tranquilo e dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

* * *

Harry não teve muitas dificuldades para encontrar o próprio quarto. Subindo apressado as escadas, mal deu atenção para o fato da maioria das caixas da mudança já terem sido abertas e organizadas. No segundo andar, desviou os olhos do smartphone para observar o corredor. Rapidamente se deu conta de que a primeira porta a esquerda era o banheiro, concluindo acertadamente que o próximo cômodo corresponderia ao seu quarto.

Girando a maçaneta, foi presenteado com a visão de uma pilha de caixas. Sua cama já havia sido montada, assim como seu guarda-roupa e uma escrivaninha. Grunhindo, imediatamente soube que mais tarde começaria a ser atormentado por sua mãe para que desempacotasse tudo e arrumasse o quarto.

Tentando ignorar a perspectiva de que teria que passar o resto da semana pendurando roupas, movendo objetos de um lado para o outro e espanando poeira, ele se jogou na cama, seu colchão fazendo um barulho estranho com o atrito. Distraído, mal reparara que o bendito ainda não havia sido coberto por um lençol.

Indeciso se deveria ou não procurar a caixa em que sua mãe guardara as roupas de cama, tudo para se livrar daquela futura pendência, desistiu da ideia ao ouvir seu celular apitar indicando que ele recebera uma nova mensagem.

Desbloqueando a tela e suspirando contente por ter acesso a internet, ele rapidamente abriu o Whatsapp só para ver que fora seu amigo Dean Thomas quem lhe enviara um recado.

**"Harry, cara, é você? Existe internet no fim do mundo?"**

Revirando os olhos, deixou escapar uma lufada de ar pelo nariz, dividido entre achar graça ou ficar irritado com a piada.

**"Não, Thomas, estou respondendo sua mensagem via sinal de fumaça."**

**"Ufa, agora sim posso dormir em paz. Vejo que você e seu péssimo senso de humor continuam vivos e que por algum milagre existe WiFi nessa tal Winstone."** Dean respondeu em tom brincalhão e Harry podia facilmente imaginar o amigo sorrindo ao escrever aquela frase.

** "O quê? Dormir em paz? Que foi, está com saudades?"**

** "Hahaha. Seu sonho, Potter."**

Por alguns segundos ele não respondeu a provocação, sendo atingindo por uma incrível nostalgia. Se ainda morasse em Londres neste exato instante estariam planejando de se encontrar com a galera em algum café ou no parque.

**"Mas e aí, como vai o time?"** Arriscou perguntar mesmo sabendo que iria se arrepender. Se havia uma coisa que ele nunca iria superar era ter que abandonar a equipe de basquete do colégio. Todas as suas melhores experiências como adolescente estavam ligadas aos jogos e as amizades que fizera graças ao time.

**"Sabe como é, tá todo mundo preocupado. Sem você nós perdemos nosso capitão e melhor jogador."**

Harry fez uma careta ao ouvir isso, dividido entre o sentimento de orgulho e a tristeza.

**"Vocês vão ficar bem. Diggory é um ótimo jogador e um bom líder, tenho certeza que ele fará um bom trabalho."**

**"É Cedric _Estúpido _Diggory."** Dean digitou em resposta e ele conhecia muito bem o amigo para saber que ele estava revirando os olhos irritado com a menção do outro rapaz.

** "Ainda com essa rixa?"**

**"_Ainda? _Você sabe que o meu sonho é socar aquele sorriso para fora daquela cara idiota."**

Harry tentou se conter, mas não pode evitar uma gargalhada. Dean, seu melhor amigo em Londres, nunca fora com a cara de Cedric. Desde a transferência do rapaz para a escola e sua entrada no time de basquete, Thomas se esforçara para reprimir suas opiniões com relação a Diggory e não afetar o desempenho do grupo.

Mas Harry sabia que os motivos do amigo iam além de uma simples desavença. Desde os treze anos vira-o alimentar uma paixonite por Fleur Delacour, uma bela garota de descendência francesa, e quando Cedric transferiu para a escola e em menos de uma semana descolou um encontro com Fleur, Thomas ficou furioso.

Respirando fundo e evitando instigar a raiva do rapaz, Harry pensou bem antes de escrever.

**"Só tente dar uma chance para ele. Lembra? Nunca misturar vida pessoal com o basquete? Foi você mesmo quem disse isso."**

**"Você fala isso porque nunca teve problemas com outros caras do time namorando a garota que você gosta. Cho Chang só tinha olhos para você."**

Ao ler o nome de Cho, Harry não conseguiu evitar que um breve sorriso adornasse seus lábios. A garota fora responsável por várias de suas melhores lembranças.

Antes que pudesse responder uma nova mensagem de Dean apareceu.

**"Aliás, vi ela chorando hoje. Ela sente sua falta, cara. Você deveria ligar para ela." **

Harry apertou os lábios ao ler aquilo. Era complicado. Ele e Cho haviam rompido o namoro alguns dias antes dele se mudar, ela deixara claro que gostava dele mas que não estava disposta a manter uma relação a distância. Sabendo disso, o que é que ele poderia fazer?

**"Nah, deixa para lá. Foi ela quem terminou comigo, lembra?"** E ele não queria fazer papel de trouxa indo correr atrás dela.

**"Você quem sabe, cara."**

Harry não respondeu, apenas encarou a tela do celular refletindo por alguns segundos, duvidando de sua decisão com relação a Cho. Gostava da garota, queria continuar com ela mesmo a distância, sendo assim será que não deveria ter insistido em manter o relacionamento?

Mas seus pensamentos foram novamente interrompidos pelo apito do celular. Dean estava se despedindo.

**"Harry, tenho que ir. A galera vai se encontrar no parque, sabe como é, última festa antes do fim das férias. Se cuida."** Ler isso fez com que sua garganta se apertasse. Como queria estar em Londres.

** "Tudo bem, cara. A gente se fala depois."**

Com tristeza saiu do Whatsapp, pensando no que poderia fazer para se distrair. Inconscientemente abriu o facebook indo parar na página de Cho. Uma foto havia sido marcada recentemente. Chang e as amigas estavam no shopping tomando sorvete. Olhando atentamente para o rosto da ex-namorada ele buscou por pistas que comprovassem o que Dean dissera mais cedo.

Será que ela chorara por causa dele? Será que ela também estava sofrendo com o rompimento?

Eram tantas perguntas e ele só conseguiria as respostas se criasse coragem para ligar e perguntar. Respirando fundo, buscou de supetão o telefone da ex, pronto para completar a ligação, mas antes que seu dedo tocasse a tela ele travou.

O que estava fazendo? Cho deixara claro que não queria manter compromisso a distância. Será que ele estava tão desesperado e carente que se rebaixaria a ponto de ligar para ela para dizer o quê? Que sentia saudades? Que queria voltar?

Grunhindo, atormentado, resolveu bloquear a tela do celular e abandoná-lo em um canto. Aquilo era loucura, estupidez. Prometera que nunca iria rastejar por uma garota, principalmente uma que deixara claro que não queria mais nada com ele.

Levando as mãos ao rosto e fechando os olhos, pensou no que poderia fazer para se distrair. Ao abri-los, deu de cara com as caixas ao lado da cama e imediatamente teve uma ideia.

Erguendo-se em um único pulo, começou a desempilhar e abri-las para averiguar o conteúdo. Em pouco tempo já estava distraído e perdido na organização de suas coisas, roupas e livros.

Foi assim, concentrado e imerso em uma bagunça de objetos espalhados pelo chão, que Lily o encontrou algumas horas mais tarde.

- Quem é você e o que foi que você fez com o meu filho? – comentou com uma expressão cômica.

Harry, sem olhá-la, respondeu:

- É o tédio. Não tem nada para fazer.

Ao ouvir isso a ruiva ficou parada no portal, indecisa sobre o que dizer, apenas observando o filho realizar a difícil tarefa de desembrulhar inúmeros troféus e medalhas.

Suspirando, ela finalmente endireitou o corpo, olhando-o de forma terna.

- Vá tomar banho, sim? Já são quase sete e meia. As oito horas o seu padrinho e Remus irão passar aqui e iremos juntos para o festival.

Parando o que estava fazendo e franzindo o cenho, Harry olhou na direção da porta, pronto para pergunta o que diabos era esse tal de festival que tanto mencionavam, mas sua mãe já havia desaparecido no corredor.

* * *

Quando Harry – já devidamente banhado e vestido – desceu as escadas, ele não previra que seria atacado por um indivíduo muito barbudo. Antes que pudesse protestar foi erguido do chão e posicionado sobre um ombro largo, sentindo o corpo de seu atacante misterioso reverberar a medida que este deixava escapar uma sonora gargalhada.

- James, você não tem um filho, você tem um clone – o homem gritou e Harry imediatamente soube que havia sido capturado por Sirius, seu padrinho, que parecia ignorar seu peso e o fato dele já ter ultrapassado a idade de ser carregado para cima e para baixo.

- Socorro! – ele deixou escapar, mas ninguém pareceu se preocupar em vir resgata-lo.

De repente ele começou a ficar tonto. Ali, no meio do hall de entrada, Sirius decidiu que seria muito engraçado começar a rodopia-lo.

- Padrinho, se você continuar com isso eu vou vomitar – Harry avisou.

Da cozinha escutaram Lily gritando:

- Não no meu tapete, seus delinquentes.

Sirius cessou todos os movimentos e sussurrou de forma conspiratória na direção do afilhado:

- E você chama isso de mãe.

Sentindo que seus olhos começavam a recuperar o antigo foco, Harry bufou e se posicionou contra as costas de Sirius de forma que poderia apoiar o cotovelo em suas costelas, repousando o queixo em uma das mãos enquanto assumia uma postura entediada. Pelo jeito ficaria nesta posição por um bom tempo.

Foi assim que Remus os encontrou.

- Olá, Harry. Confortável?

- Alguma chance de você conseguir colocar uma coleira nesse cachorrão? – o rapaz perguntou esperançoso, recebendo do padrinho um generoso tapa no traseiro. – Ei! – gritou indignado.

Imediatamente um James Potter muito empolgado trotou escada abaixo, apontando um dedo na direção de Sirius enquanto tentava manter uma expressão muito séria.

- Sirius Black, controle suas mãos, Harry ainda é muito jovem para ser assediado.

- Prongs, seu velho canalha – Sirius exclamou em resposta, ignorando o aviso sobre a manutenção da integridade sexual do afilhado e girando para encarar o amigo, quase arremessando a cabeça de Harry contra uma das paredes.

Ninguém pareceu prestar atenção neste fato, nem mesmo Remus que estava ocupado demais assistindo os dois homens se aproximarem para um abraço.

- Isso vai ser meio difícil – James concluiu ao tentar passar uma das mãos pelo ombro de Sirius, acertando o rosto filho e derrubando seus óculos no processo.

- Será que dá para me largar? – Harry, agora cego, tentou mais uma vez.

Imediatamente Sirius comentou:

- Você ouviu alguma coisa, Prongs?

Fingindo uma expressão de inocência James balançou a cabeça e olhou para Remus.

- Nada, Pads. E você, Moony, alguma coisa?

Para o seu horror Remus negou, ocupando-se em sorrir e se agachar para apanhar o par de óculos abandonado no tapete.

- Mas e aí, Jamezito, o que conta de novo? Já falou com o velhote do Dumbledore? – Sirius questionou, todos agindo naturalmente, como se o fato de Harry estar sendo carregado como um saco de batatas fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo.

- Não, ainda não, estive ocupado com a mudança.

- Mas todos os documentos já foram acertados, certo? – Remus complementou com uma expressão compenetrada.

- Que isso, Moony, está achando que o James iria vir para cá sem ter nenhuma garantia? – Sirius argumentou indignado.

Remus sorriu para o amigo em um mudo pedido de desculpas.

- Desculpe, Prongs, ossos do ofício. Tiro folga do direito mas o direito não tira folga de mim.

James abanou uma das mãos indicando que não ficara ofendido.

Aproveitando o momento Harry gritou:

- Mãe! – e foi recompensado com outro tapa no traseiro, só que dessa vez de seu pai.

Sirius, aprovando a atitude amigo, ergueu uma das mãos em um convite para um high-five sendo imediatamente atendido por James. Remus, por sua vez, levou uma das mãos a boca, tentando conter o riso.

- Quantos anos vocês tem, oito? – Harry perguntou por entredentes.

- Nah, acho que está mais para cinco aqui. James eu tenho certeza que parou de crescer aos três e Remus, bem, o Remus é _velho –_ Sirius brincou, recebendo um olhar ameaçador de Moony que não pareceu muito disposto a ser tratado como um idoso.

- Deve ser o cabelo grisalho – Harry tentou entrar na brincadeira, em partes porque queria tirar sarro da cara de Moony e também por acreditar que se ficasse do lado de Sirius ganharia uma trégua.

James ao ouvir isso teve que se apoiar no corrimão da escada para rir.

- Impressionante, Harry, um comentário digno de um Maroto, mas não foi o suficiente para me convencer a te colocar no chão – Sirius falou em seguida, arrancando um grunhindo do afilhado.

- E depois dessa estou tentado a insistir que Sirius continue te torturando – Remus acrescentou com um brilho no olhar. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada canina e Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Oh, não filho, você provocou o Moony. Moony é o pior dos Marotos – James comentou com uma expressão carregada de seriedade.

- Sim, o lobão é _perigoso_ – Sirius complementou, acrescentando ao que dissera uma imitação pavorosa de um uivo.

- Mas foram vocês que começaram – o rapaz comentou indignado, apontando para cada um e sendo prontamente desconsiderado.

Os três homens continuaram conversando por mais alguns minutos sobre diversas banalidades, ignorando com facilidade a situação desconfortável de Harry, que se limitou a tamborilar os dedos nas costas do padrinho. Ele não conseguia entender como o homem era capaz de carregá-lo por tanto tempo, mas se refletisse sobre o assunto não era algo muito estranho, afinal Sirius era um mecânico, deveria carregar todo o tipo de parafernália para cima e para baixo.

Depois de um longo tempo, tempo suficiente para que James fizesse uma dancinha ridícula e Padfoot recebesse um beliscão de Remus, Sirius, já impaciente, questionou:

- Meu deus, Prongs, cadê a sua mulher?

Olhando na direção da cozinha James apenas deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Lily adora inventar afazeres de última hora quando vamos sair.

Revirando os olho Sirius lançou uma das mãos para cima, a outra ocupada em manter o afilhado preso ao ombro.

- Mulheres, é por isso que nunca tive tendências heterossexuais, se você der trela elas irão te atrasar e tentarão controlar até as meias que você usa. E Lily, - apertou os olhos - eu sempre soube que ela era a pior de todas.

Prongs imediatamente tentou defender a honra da ruiva.

- Pelo menos a _minha_ esposa não está tão velha a ponto de precisar usar tinta no cabelo – o que foi um golpe baixo, já que Remus estava se mantendo imparcial diante de toda aquela discussão ridícula.

Lily escolheu este exato momento para surgir vindo da cozinha. Em uníssono ela e Remus ergueram uma das mãos desferindo dois belos tapas, Remus em James, Lily em Sirius, o ato foi tão natural que parecia ter sido previamente ensaiado.

Dando uma piscadela na direção da amiga, Sirius limitou-se a dizer:

- Oi, ruiva – abrindo um sorriso galante enquanto massageava a própria nuca. James, por sua vez, fora arremessado para frente, quase dando de cara contra um dos móveis.

Sem aviso o hall foi acometido por uma enorme algazarra, todo mundo falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Moony, eu já disse, você não sabe a força que tem, poderia ter rachado o meu crânio – Prongs começou a reclamar, recebendo outro tapa de Remus enquanto este o mandava virar homem.

Do outro lado Lily estava ocupada demais apontando um dedo em riste na direção de Sirius, quase perfurando a bochecha do homem com sua unha, o rosto muito corado.

- Black, não pense que irei pegar leve com você só por conta da sua amizade com o Jim. E você, Remus – continuou em um tom reprovatório, se virando para ficar de frente com Lupin. – Quando é que vai colocar uma coleira nesse vira-lata?

Prongs não se conteve e soltou uma gargalhada.

Remus deu de ombros, controlando o canto dos lábios que ameaçavam inclinar para cima.

- Quem sabe será no dia em que você conseguir domar o cabelo do seu marido.

Todos poderiam ter escutado o cair de uma agulha depois disso e no instante seguinte Moony e Lily se encararam ferozmente. A casa recaiu em silêncio e Harry, sendo ignorado e pendurado nas costas de Sirius, revirou os olhos.

De repente, sem aviso, Lily e Remus avançaram um para cima do outro e se abraçaram com força, rindo. Qualquer expectador desavisado teria ficado espantado com a drástica mudança, por um momento parecera que ambos iriam se matar e agora estavam agarrados como velhos amigos.

- Nossa, quanto tempo que eu não te vejo, seu lobo solitário – a ruiva comentou, enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Remus.

- É, tempo suficiente para que eu deixasse de ser solitário – o outro respondeu, lançando uma piscadela descarada na direção de Sirius que estufou o peito ficando parecido com um pombo.

Satisfeita com o abraço, Lily afastou-se um pouco do amigo e o fitou de cima embaixo.

- E não é que esse pulguento anda te fazendo bem? – comentou, observando o rubor saudável em suas bochechas. – Você até engordou – acrescentou, cutucando-o na barriga.

- É, sexo abre o apetite – Padfoot imediatamente respondeu, muito sério. Remus ficou escarlate.

- Sirius! Tem gente de menor aqui – Lily ralhou, apoiando as mãos na cintura e assumindo uma postura que Harry conhecia muito bem, era a mesma postura que ela utilizava quando ia lhe dar uma bronca. – Coitado do James, ele não está psicologicamente preparado para ouvir este tipo de coisa.

- O quê? – James, que até poucos instantes balançava a cabeça concordando com o discurso da esposa, soltou um grito abafado e indignado.

Todos caíram na gargalha, até mesmo Harry que não conseguia ter uma visão apropriada da expressão revoltada do pai.

- Vocês viram a cara dele? – Lily comentou sem fôlego, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

Remus apenas balançou a cabeça, se contorcendo com as ondas de risos que escapavam de sua boca.

Teriam continuado muito tempo naquela situação se do nada Sirius se desse conta de que também havia sido ofendido.

- Ei, eu não sou pulguento.

Ao mesmo tempo James murmurava contrariado:

– E eu pensei que a minha esposa estava do meu lado.

Percebendo que aquilo poderia continuar por horas, Harry resolveu interrompê-los, sentindo-se cansado.

- Será que _agora_ eu posso descer?

Todos ficaram muito quietos, aguardando a decisão de Sirius, só que Lily, mais rápida, imediatamente desferiu um tapa no traseiro do filho.

- Mãe! Até você? – gritou indignado.

E Sirius muito sério acrescentou:

- Agora só falta você Remus e ele finalmente estará batizado.

* * *

Após uma breve caminhada pelas ruas de Winstone indo em direção a praça principal, Harry teve certeza de que aquela cidade correspondia a um terço de um dos menores bairros de Londres.

Ajustando a gola da jaqueta para se proteger contra o vento, revirou os olhos ao ver seus pais, Remus e Sirius andando lado a lado, pareciam um grupo de adolescentes empolgados, falando muito alto, rindo e chamando a atenção de todos.

Harry já perdera as contas de quantas pessoas, que também se dirigiam para o tal festival, haviam parado para cumprimenta-los e dar as boas vindas ao casal. Vez ou outra ele tinha que apertar a mão de algum desconhecido e ouvir comentários de como ele se parecia com James ou como seus olhos eram idênticos aos de Lily.

Aliviado, percebeu que já conseguiam avistar a praça e que de longe já era possível ouvir o burburinho da festa. Cansado de se sentir deslocado em meio aos adultos, observou com um certo interesse quando um grupo de quatro ruivos, vindos da rua ao lado, se aproximando deles. Imediatamente reconheceu em meio as várias cabeças dois dos adolescentes que vira mais cedo na avenida.

- Weasleys – Sirius murmurou e rapidamente todos pararam de falar e desviaram a atenção para a estranha gangue.

- Meu deus – Harry mal conseguiu ouvir a mãe devido ao seu tom de voz baixo. – Cada vez que eu os vejo aparece um novo filho.

E ao lado da esposa James tentou se manter estoico, porque neste exato instante o senhor do grupo se adiantou, sorrindo.

- James Potter!

- Arthur - seu pai respondeu com simpatia, parando diante do homem.

- E Lily Evans, ou melhor Potter – os olhos de Arthur pousaram brevemente na ruiva e uma expressão cândida suavizou seus traços. – Até parece que foi ontem que vi vocês, dois pombinhos apaixonados, andando pela cidade.

- Pombinhos apaixonados? – a senhora que também acompanhava o grupo exclamou, parando ao lado do tal Weasley. Piscando os olhos Harry percebeu que agora eles estavam rodeados por quatro ruivos, todos analisando-os como se fossem a coisa mais fascinante do mundo. – Se me lembro bem era mais fácil ver Lily batendo em James.

- Ah, eu lembro dessa época, Molly. Garanto que ele mereceu cada olho roxo – sua mãe respondeu em um tom terno, os olhos ganhando um certo brilho a medida que rememorava o passado.

- Já eu tento esquecer, se eu não amasse tanto essa mulher eu a teria denunciado por agressão física – James comentou meio carrancudo, fazendo com que todos rissem, exceto Harry e os outros dois adolescentes, que se olharam meio perdidos.

- Mas fico feliz que vocês tenham voltado – Arthur comentou enquanto Molly, apoiada em um de seus braços, sorria. Harry deduziu que ambos deveriam ser casados.

- Impossível resistir ao charme de Winstone, todos sempre voltam, exceto o Remus, que obviamente voltou para cá porque eu sou irresistível – Padfoot acrescentou com orgulho, fazendo Moony corar e recebendo prontamente um chute na canela.

Arthur e Molly assistiram a cena pasmos. Lily, querendo poupá-los do desconforto provocado por Sirius, imediatamente mudou de assunto.

- Mas então, última vez que me lembro vocês tinham ganhado gêmeos – fazendo uma pausa ela olhou sorridente na direção dos adolescente. – Mas olhando agora, parece que a quantidade de ruivos multiplicou.

Molly balançou a cabeça em um gesto bastante sério.

- É verdade, depois de Fred e George juramos que não teríamos mais filhos. Sabe como é, gêmeos. Terríveis, destruindo a casa, perseguindo o cachorro, sumindo na fazenda.

Sirius escolheu este exato momento para opinar.

- Ei, eu gosto dos gêmeos.

A senhora ruiva o encarou com intensidade, seu rosto assumindo uma expressão que Harry traduziria facilmente como: _Você ficou louco?_

- Ora, mas é claro que gosta, não é você quem tem que conviver com eles. Sabe o que é acordar as cinco da manhã com galinhas invadindo a janela do seu quarto porque seus filhos resolveram explodir o galinheiro?

Apesar de Molly ter dito isso muito séria, todos tentaram se conter para não rir e Harry olhou para os filhos do casal, só para flagrá-los levando uma das mãos a boca para abafar qualquer som.

Mas a Weasley resolveu ignorar o momento e continuou falando:

- Só que depois de um tempo, totalmente fora do previsto, veio Ronald e Ginevra, nossa caçula – acrescentou sorrindo, apontando para o rapaz e a garota ao seu lado, fazendo-os corar com a atenção.

- Quanto fôlego! – Lily elogiou. – Temos só o Harry e as vezes acho que se tivesse mais um filho ficaria louca.

- Ei – James ralhou. – Harry é um garoto maravilhoso.

- Francamente, Jim, não acho que um homem que tinha pavor de trocar as fraldas do próprio filho tem o direito de opinar sobre este assunto – Lily o interrompeu, recebendo no ombro tapinhas generosos de Remus que parecia querer acalmá-la.

Diante disso Harry suspirou, sempre podia contar com seus pais para se tornar motivo de piada em meio a desconhecidos. Mas sua atenção foi desviada do grupo de adultos quando o tal Ronald se aproximou de forma acanhada, puxando conversa.

- Parece que eles não vão parar de discutir tão cedo.

- Não mesmo – Harry imediatamente respondeu, ambos olhando para o grupo que agora conversava de forma acalorada.

- Aliás, sou Rony – o rapaz ofereceu uma das mãos. – Quer dizer, Ronald, mas você pode me chamar de Rony.

- Harry – ele respondeu sorrindo, aceitando o gesto.

- Essa aqui do lado é a minha irmã Ginevra – o rapaz continuou.

A ruiva, que se mantivera escondida atrás do irmão, fechou a cara e o corrigiu.

- Ginny, você sabe que eu odeio ser chamada de Ginevra.

Revirando os olhos Ron resmungou:

- Você odeia coisas demais, Gin, é impossível lembrar de todas.

E Harry ignorou a briga entre os irmãos, abrindo um sorriso na direção de Ginny, só para vê-la corar.

- Mas então, nós vamos direto para a festa, Fred e George já estão lá – Rony comentou de forma displicente. – Se depender dos nossos pais teremos que parar para cumprimentar a cidade toda. Se quiser você pode vir com a gente.

Harry se sentiu mais leve com o convite. A perspectiva de passar uma noite inteira ao lado de adultos malucos não lhe era nenhum pouco atraente.

- Claro – respondeu de imediato, lançando um olhar na direção da mãe.

Lily, mesmo concentrada no que estava sendo discutido, captou o olhar do filho parecendo adivinhar o que ele queria. Concordando com um gesto de cabeça, a ruiva apenas apontou para o próprio bolso, um claro sinal de que se ele precisasse de alguma coisa era só ligar.

Por alguns instantes Harry ficou surpreso com a facilidade que fora conseguir permissão para se afastar deles. Se estivessem em Londres ele teria sido atacado com mil e uma perguntas sobre a onde ele iria, com quem ele iria e que horas ele pretendia voltar. Mas não em Winstone, era como se aquele lugar fornecesse uma espécie de confiança inexplicável para seus pais.

Com tudo decidido, ele, Ron e Ginny começaram a se afastar, o rapaz iniciando uma conversa animada sobre todo o tipo de torta que eles iriam encontrar no tal festival.

Quando já estavam relativamente distantes do grupo ouviram um grito agudo:

- Ronald e Ginevra, comportem-se e se virem os gêmeos avise aqueles pilantras que irei matá-los se eles me causarem algum problema – era Molly, que olhava na direção dos filhos com uma expressão bastante severa.

* * *

- Mas então, sobre o que é esse tal festival? – Harry perguntou. Já tinha algum tempo que estavam na praça andando de um lado para o outro sem realmente sair do lugar e só agora ele se dera conta de que não fazia a menor ideia o que toda aquela gente estava comemorando.

- Ah, no passado, um prefeito muito safado e gordo resolveu inventar uma desculpa para que todos fizessem uma tonelada de tortas e comessem até explodir – Rony comentou, sorrindo para o novo amigo como se aquela fosse a mais pura verdade

- Pare de falar asneira, Ronald – Ginny ralhou com o irmão. Agora ela já estava mais a vontade e conversava normalmente, olhando vez o outra na direção de Harry. – Não dê atenção para ele. O festival é só uma forma de comemorarmos a chegada da primavera,

- O que é ridículo. Impossível ter uma primavera decente na Inglaterra. Chuvas infinitas? Sim. Lamaçais? Com certeza. Agora flores, coelhinhos e arco-íris? Hunf. Ainda mantenho a minha teoria do prefeito gorducho.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e Harry tentou se controlar para não rir. Pararam próximos de uma árvore e ele reparou nas várias pessoas que se aproximavam e iam ocupando as mesas. Assustou-se quando Ginny finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- Ei, olha ali a Mione – a garota informou apontando para um lugar qualquer na multidão, empolgada. - Vamos lá dar um oi para ela.

Rony fez uma careta e Harry se perguntou se essa Mione era uma pessoa desagradável. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, pois finalmente localizou a garota para a qual Ginny apontara. Se esforçando para enxergar naquela distância, assistiu a tal Mione olhar para trás e acenar na direção da ruiva, que agora sorria de forma forçada devido a sua vontade de estrangular o próprio irmão.

- Porque você é tão grosso com ela? Hermione nunca te fez nenhum mal.

Rony grunhiu:

- Não tem nada haver com isso, ela só é tão... Sem graça.

- Sem graça? – Harry questionou.

- É! Ela só sabe falar de livros e escola e séries de TV – o ruivo deu de ombros, fazendo uma careta.

- E você só sabe falar de jogos de tiro, garotas idiotas e basquete - Ginny retrucou, defendendo a amiga. E olhando para Harry complementou. - A verdade é que ele se sente burro perto dela.

- Claro que não! – Rony revidou, revoltado.

A ruiva o encarou por alguns segundos para logo em seguida lançar as mãos para cima em sinal de desistência.

- Tanto faz, Rony. Vou lá falar com ela.

- O quê? A mãe não vai ficar feliz em saber que você está perambulando sozinha por aí.

Ginny bufou.

- Eu não vou estar sozinha, vou estar com a Mione.

- Mesma coisa.

- Ah, vai te catar, Ronald – a garota exclamou, perdendo a paciência com o irmão. Mas antes de se afastar lançou um olhar gentil na direção de Harry, abrindo um sorriso tímido. - A gente se vê.

Enquanto assistiam ela se afastar, Harry, ainda confuso com toda a briga, criou coragem e perguntou:

- Ela é tão ruim assim, essa tal de Mione? Hermione, Mione, não sei.

- Nah, ela é só esquisita. – Rony respondeu fazendo um gesto displicente com uma das mãos. - Só fala coisas difíceis, não sabe conversar. Mas dizem que é muito inteligente, pelo menos eu sei que ela tem a maior nota da escola.

Harry balançou a cabeça, impressionado. É, parecia que a garota não era assim tão ruim e que Rony estava apenas sendo teimoso.

- Tá afim de tomar alguma coisa? – o ruivo perguntou de repente, olhando-o com ansiedade.

- Claro – Harry respondeu, só percebendo agora o quanto sua garganta estava seca.

Sorrindo, Rony rapidamente girou indo para a direta, só para esbarrar em alguém muito loiro, tropeçando e caindo logo em seguida enquanto o estranho cambaleava com força para trás.

- Presta atenção onde anda – o rapaz recuperou o equilíbrio no último segundo, endireitando o corpo e espanando as roupas com uma careta.

- Foi mal – Ron rapidamente pediu desculpas, levantando-se do chão e olhando pela primeira vez a cara da pessoa com quem se chocara. Harry ficou confuso ao ver o rosto do ruivo subitamente assumir um tom avermelhado de raiva.

- Ora, é o Weasley – a voz arrastada do desconhecido pareceu ecoar na multidão e foi com certa surpresa que Harry reparou que o rapaz estava na verdade acompanhado por um grupinho muito mal encarado. - E você? Quem é você? Nunca te vi por aqui – o loiro questionou, parecendo curioso.

- Harry Potter – respondeu desconfiado, não gostando nenhum pouco daquela atitude mesquinha.

- Potter? – exclamou uma das garotas em meio ao comboio.

- Ah, é o filho do novo xerife – esclareceu outro desconhecido em meio ao grupo.

Harry, engolindo em seco, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Imediatamente o rapaz que esbarrara em Rony se aproximou com um sorriso educado, perdendo em um passe de mágica toda a postura esnobe que carregara minutos atrás.

- E aí cara, não sabia quem era você. Desculpe por isso - comentou com desdém na direção do ruivo. - Seja bem vindo a Winstone, sou Draco Malfoy, estes aqui são Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle – respondeu estendendo uma das mãos.

Olhando indeciso para os outros adolescentes, Harry observou cada um cumprimentá-lo com um gesto de cabeça a medida que seus nomes eram citados.

Engolindo em seco, ficou tentado em deixar Malfoy no vácuo, mas ponderando por alguns segundos qual seria o benefício disso, decidiu ser educado e aceitou o gesto.

Só que de forma inesperada Draco o puxou discretamente para mais perto, como se fosse contar um segredo.

- Você irá notar que nesta cidade certas pessoas possuem mais – Malfoy fez uma pausa, olhando brevemente na direção de Rony. – Influência que outras. E irá notar que se você escolher bem as suas companhias, você irá longe. Eu posso te ajudar com isso.

Harry, surpreso com a ousadia e a ofensa aberta direcionada para o ruivo, puxou a mão do aperto de Draco ficando irritado.

- Obrigado, mas não, sou capaz de escolher os meus próprios amigos.

Surpreso com a rejeição Draco fechou a cara, dando de ombros.

- Você quem sabe, Potter – praticamente cuspiu e olhando uma última vez para Rony se afastou, o grupo indo logo atrás.

Harry os observou se afastar por alguns segundos, indignado. Bufando acabou perguntando:

- Quem é esse idiota?

- Malfoy. Filho do prefeito – Rony respondeu.

- E só por isso ele acha que é o dono da cidade?

- Não é só por isso, ele também é capitão do time de basquete. É uma espécie de celebridade aqui em Winstone. Sonho de todas as garotas e tudo mais.

- Para mim ele se parece mais com um otário – Harry informou, limpando a mão que tocara a de Draco na barra da jaqueta.

Ao ouvir isso Rony sorriu, dando um tapinha amigável em seu ombro.

- Ignore o Malfoy, ele é um babaca e não merece a nossa atenção. Já até acostumei com os comentários desagradáveis dele. Depois de um tempo você começa a se perguntar da onde ele tira tanta criatividade.

- Comentários?

- É, coisas do tipo: _Ei Weasley, lá na sua fazenda você dorme a onde? Com os porcos?_ – Rony respondeu fazendo uma personificação da expressão pontuda do loiro.

- Sério que ele fica falando esse tipo de coisa? – Harry questionou perplexo.

- Isso e mais, deve ser algum tipo de passatempo. Aposto que ele passa um tempão na frente do espelho treinando algumas tiradas – Rony respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Que idiota!

- É, essa é Winstone para você - o ruivo informou com descaso dando um tapinha em seu ombro. – Vem, vamos procurar algumas bebidas, estou morrendo de sede

* * *

Uma hora mais tarde ele e Rony finalmente decidiram que já estava na hora de procurar a mesa de seus pais. Haviam rodado a praça algumas dezenas de vezes e para Harry estava muito claro que as pessoas de Winstone não eram assim tão interessantes, exceto pelos Weasleys e o tal loiro desagradável.

- E então, se divertiu? – Lily perguntou no exato instante em que ele se sentou próximo a ela na mesa, Rony assumindo um lugar ao seu lado e prontamente se servindo de diversos pedaços de torta.

- Se andar para cima e para baixo em uma praça é se divertir – deu de ombros.

- Não seja mal-criado – a ruiva ralhou.

Harry faz uma careta e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro começou a imitar a mãe. Imediatamente foi presenteado com um um cascudo.

Lançando um olhar indignado na direção de Lily, foi ignorado. Tentando esquecer a represália da mãe e avaliando os presentes, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Ginny, que assistira toda a cena e estava rindo. Ele sorriu na direção dela.

- Veja, são os gêmeos – Rony anunciou de repente, em um sussurro, atraindo a atenção da irmã e de Harry para a outra ponta da mesa.

Neste exato instante dois rapazes idênticos surgiram afobados no meio da multidão, cochichando um com o outro de forma conspiratória e se agachando para se esconderem atrás das cadeiras.

- Aqueles dois são o Fred e o George? – Harry perguntou meio alto, sendo rapidamente repreendido por Ron que levou um dos dedos na direção dos lábios em um pedido mudo de silêncio.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Fala baixo – o ruivo informou, lançando um olhar tenso na direção de Molly. – Eles estão tentando não atrair a atenção da mãe.

Confuso e sem entender porque os gêmeos estavam tentando não ser vistos, Harry observou a situação com certa curiosidade e minutos depois, surpreso, viu ambos surgirem ao lado de Ginny, tentando se sentar na mesa de fininho sem que fossem notados.

Mas todo o esforço foi em vão.

- George e Fred Weasley! – Molly de repente gritou do outro lado. A sua esquerda Harry ouviu Ron rir baixinho, se divertindo com a situação.

- Oh, merda, ela nos viu – um dos gêmeos gemeu, revirando os olhos.

- Sem palavrões, George! – a senhora Weasley rapidamente o repreendeu, o dedo em riste em sua direção. - Onde é que os senhores estavam?

Os dois se encararam e sem piscar Fred respondeu:

- Com o pessoal da escola.

Olhando-os de forma suspeita, Molly suspirou, não muito feliz.

- Mãe, para de ser paranoica – George resmungou ao ver que a ruiva estava tentada a iniciar em público uma espécie de inquisição.

- Eu não nasci ontem, rapazinhos – Molly ralhou ao ouvir o que o filho dissera. - A última vez que os perdi de vista vocês derrubaram quase toda a arquibancada do ginásio só porque acharam que seria engraçado ver o pobre Snape de pernas para o ar.

Ao final de seu discurso inúmeras risadas contidas se propagaram pela mesa e muitos tentaram disfarçar o momento de indelicadeza com alguns pigarros e tosses. James, sentado ao lado de Sirius e não muito distante do filho, murmurou baixinho na direção do amigo:

- Isso é verdade? Merda como eu perdi isso? – sendo recompensado por um beliscão da esposa, o qual ele retribuiu com um beijo cândido sobre a bochecha da mesma.

Enquanto isso os gêmeos continuaram a bater boca com Molly, que parecia decidida a descobrir o que ambos haviam aprontado .

- Mãe, larga de ser exagerada. Nós não fizemos nada – Fred implorou, exasperado. George o acompanhava nas reclamações, mantendo uma expressão praticamente idêntica ao do irmão.

Molly fungou insatisfeita, nenhum pouco convencida, mas com um último sinal de aviso virou o rosto e sorrindo de forma constrangida para o restante da mesa passou a ignorá-los.

- Meu deus, essa mulher está ficando cada dia mais esperta – George cochichou no ouvido do irmão ao ver que que por enquanto estavam a salvo. Fred suspirou e concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Então, o que vocês aprontaram dessa vez? – Ginny, que assistira toda a cena, se inclinou na direção dos gêmeos, um brilho no olhar iluminando seu rosto.

Fred sorriu para a ruiva e depois olhou na direção de George, ambos trocaram um olhar carregado de significado.

- Maninha, se te contássemos teríamos que te matar – Fred disse por fim com uma expressão traquinas.

Ginny soltou uma risadinha mas não insistiu.

Ainda curioso com relação aos gêmeos, Harry percebeu o exato instante em que Fred cutucou George com o cotovelo e apontou em sua direção. Subitamente ambos os ruivos ergueram os olhos bastante azuis e o encararam.

- Nunca vimos você – um deles rapidamente anunciou.

Harry tentou disfarçar, mas não pode evitar ficar envergonhado com a atenção que estava recebendo, principalmente porque fora pego no flagra bisbilhotando-os.

- Oh, que gracinha, ele está ficando vermelho.

E aquilo só fez com que o rubor em suas bochechas aumentasse.

- Parem com isso, ele é novo na cidade – Rony ralhou com os irmão, vindo em sua defesa.

Os gêmeos pareceram refletir por alguns segundos e tornaram a cochichar um com o outro e de repente, como se tivessem chegado em um veredicto, Fred se virou em sua direção, um sorriso se formando em seu lábios.

- Somos George e Fred Weasley ou Fred e George, ninguém consegue realmente diferenciar a gente.

- Harry Potter – respondeu meio tímido.

Algo pareceu brilhar nos olhos dos gêmeos e imediatamente ele soube que eles o haviam reconhecido.

- Ah, você é o filho do xerife – George comentou com uma risadinha, cutucando o irmão. Também animado com a novidade Fred aproveitou para perguntar:

- Por um acaso você já cruzou com o Malfoy? – e ao pronunciarem o nome ambos começaram a gargalhar meio descontrolados, demorando algum tempo para conseguirem voltar a falar. - Ele vai ter um faniquito quando souber que não é mais o único cara em toda Winstone que tem um pai ocupando um cargo importante.

Ainda surpreso com a atitude dos dois rapazes, Harry fez uma careta ao se lembrar do loiro, mas mesmo assim respondeu.

- Sim, tivemos essa infelicidade – Rony ao seu lado, ocupado em comer um imenso pedaço de torta, concordou.

- E? – pressionaram, curiosos.

- Digamos que ele não ficou muito contente quando recusei ser amigo dele.

Novamente os ruivos começaram a cochichar entre si. Intrigado, Harry olhou para Rony, só para vê-lo, com a boca cheia, dar de ombros e revirar os olhos.

- Então, o que acha, Fred? – um dos gêmeos perguntou por fim.

- Gostei dele – Fred respondeu, abrindo um sorriso amigável em sua direção.

George escolheu este momento para roubar uma garfada do prato de Rony que soltou um _Ei! _exasperado.

- É – disse abocanhando a comida que furtara. – Fred tem razão. Nós vamos nos dar muito bem, Harry – comentou mostrando os dentes cheio de torta.

Ainda intrigado com os dois rapazes, ele teria continuado observando-os por um bom tempo, mas inesperadamente um silêncio confortável recaiu sobre a praça.

Confuso com a situação, Harry olho para os lados, notando que todos estavam concentrados em uma mesa específica.

Rony o cutucou de lado.

- O prefeito vai fazer um discurso – explicou, apontando para um homem muito pálido.

Harry franziu o cenho diante da aparência do senhor. Ele era alto e seus cabelos platinados eram relativamente compridos, roçando seus ombros. Ele segurava uma taça e sorria para a multidão, seus dentes perfeitos moldando um sorriso polido, quase forçado.

- Queridos amigos de Winstone, é com orgulho que anuncio o nosso vigésimo festival de primavera – anunciou erguendo o copo e os presentes aplaudiram animados. – Aproveito também o momento para dar as boas vindas ao nosso novo xerife, Sr. James Potter – e ao dizer isso apontou na direção da mesa de Harry.

Todos que estavam na festa se viraram empolgados para observar James e Harry teria feito o mesmo se seu olhar não tivesse se cruzado no último minuto com o de Draco que, ao lado do pai, bebericava um copo de refrigerante desinteressado.

Fazendo uma careta e sendo retribuído com outra por parte do loiro, virou o rosto e o ignorou, observando com disfarçado desinteresse seu pai se erguer, muito acanhado, acenando na direção dos presentes.

Novamente iniciou-se uma nova onda de aplausos, dessa vez iniciada por Sirius que parecia muito satisfeito em deixar o amigo ainda mais desconfortável.

O prefeito Malfoy, com um último gesto de cabeça, enquanto James se sentava, finalmente finalizou seu discurso.

- Espero que todos aproveitem a nossa festividade e saboreiem as deliciosas tortas da nossa estimada Sra. Figg – e com uma reverência contida tornou a se sentar, o burburinho da praça aumentando consideravelmente.

Ainda curioso com relação ao tal prefeito, Harry não pode evitar olhar para a mesa de Draco, tentando ser o mais discreto possível para que o rapaz não o pegasse no flagra.

- E este foi o grande prefeito de Windstone, Lucius _Maldito _Malfoy – Ron comentou ao seu lado com a boca cheia.

Harry o observou por alguns segundos mastigar um pedaço particularmente grande de torta, só para erguer uma sobrancelha ao ver o ruivo gesticular na direção de um dos garçons, pedindo para que continuassem enchendo o seu prato com mais comida. Qualquer pessoa chegaria a conclusão óbvia de que o rapaz só podia passar fome em casa.

- O quê? – Ron questionou ao reparar que estava sendo encarado pelo colega, mas Harry apenas deu de ombros como quem não queria nada.

Parecendo satisfeito com a resposta, o ruivo continuou com sua jornada gastronômica e Harry riu discretamente, divertindo-se com a gulodice do jovem Weasley.

Aproveitando que todos na mesa estavam concentrados demais em comer ou fofocar, passou o restante do tempo beliscando algumas colheradas de glacê intercaladas com olhadelas curiosas em todas as direções.

Todos pareciam muito felizes e animados, principalmente seus pais que riam alto de algo muito engraçado que Remus acabara de contar. Tentando, mais uma vez naquela noite, não se sentir deslocado, abocanhou um pedaço de torta de limão, ficando impressionado com o sabor. Aquilo estava gostoso.

Encarando o prato ansioso para continuar comendo, quase deu de cara na mesa quando um estrondo muito alto ecoou pela praça. Estrondo que imediatamente foi seguido por gritos, murmúrios e o som de diversas cadeiras sendo arrastadas e algumas até mesmo caindo.

- Mas o que diabos? – Harry pode ouvir Sirius resmungar, também parecendo perdido diante da confusão.

Erguendo os olhos, notou como os gêmeos olhavam fixamente para o próprio prato, o retrato da inocência enquanto Ginny e Rony subitamente explodiam em risadas.

Encarando os pais, ainda confuso, presenciou um James muito vermelho tentando esconder a cabeça embaixo da mesa para não ser pego rindo, enquanto Lily, muito contida, ralhava com ele baixinho. No instante seguinte Sirius bateu com força uma das mãos sobre a mesa, gargalhando, e Remus ao seu lado mal continha o sorriso que ameaçava contorcer os seus lábios.

Agora curioso, Harry olhou de um lado para o outro e não demorou muito tempo até seus olhos recaírem sobre a mesa do prefeito. Boquiaberto, ele presenciou a cena mais hilária de toda sua vida. Sentados muito eretos, Draco e seu pai tinham os rostos cobertos de glacê. Ao lado do prefeito, uma mulher muito distinta e também muito loira, provavelmente a esposa de Lucius, tentava freneticamente remover pedaços de torta de seu cabelo.

Abafando um riso, Harry quase sufocou ao ver a expressão horrorizada de Draco ao notar que até mesmo suas mãos estavam impregnadas de comida.

- Vocês se superaram – Rony, ao seu lado, comentou praticamente sem fôlego.

Molly, que pareceu se recuperar de um choque, escolheu este exato instante para se erguer, sua cadeira voando para trás com a força de seu impulso. Ela estava furiosa.

- George e Fred Weasley! – a ruiva gritou.

- Ops – os gêmeos falaram em uníssono e no instante seguinte desapareceram por debaixo da mesa.

Harry, estupefato, piscou e encarou Ronald, que estava mais vermelho que um pimentão. Novamente explodiram em gargalhadas.

Foi neste momento que ele pela primeira vez pensou que Winstone não era assim tão ruim quanto ele imaginara.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

_Decidi utilizar diversos aspectos da cultura inglesa para escrever a fanfic, não domino com primor o assunto, mas fiz muitas pesquisas com o intuito de não escrever nenhuma asneira. Portanto, se verem que eu escrevi alguma coisa absurda, por favor, sintam-se a vontade para me corrigir._

_A história se passa na Inglaterra. Harry tem dezesseis anos e logo fará dezessete. **Winstone** é uma cidade fictícia criada por mim, ou seja, ela não existe na realidade._

_Diferente dos nossos colégios, a educação inglesa geralmente perdura até mais tarde, sendo que entre os dezesseis e dezoito anos os adolescentes se dedicam a se preparar para algum tipo de universidade. Claro que o ensino lá não é tão engessado quanto o nosso. Existem diversos casos de pessoas que se formam mais cedo puxando matérias ou fazendo provas para eliminá-las (depende da inteligência e da facilidade que cada um tem para aprender). Infelizmente não consegui encontrar muitos detalhes sobre este sistema educacional, por isso estarei tomando algumas liberdades. Caso alguém conheça exatamente como tudo funciona, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para me mandar uma review/mensagem, ficarei encantada em saber mais sobre o assunto._

_A história irá ocorrer em um período atual, portanto não se espantem ao me ver utilizando recursos como facebook, whatsapp, smartphones, notebooks e todo o tipo de parafernália tecnológica que vocês conhecem._

_Alguns também podem ficar incomodados com o relacionamento que Harry tem com os pais, principalmente por estarem acostumados com a ideia de um Harry orfão. Por favor, sejam pacientes e tenham em mente que aqui, este não é o caso. Como todo adolescente de dezesseis anos Harry será predestinado, muitas vezes infantil e até mesmo injusto com Lily e James, mas no final das contas ele é um bom filho e motivo de orgulho para os pais._

_No mais, quero deixar claro que no futuro haverá um relacionamento amoroso entre o Draco e o Harry. Tomarei meu tempo para construir meus personagens e nada acontecerá de supetão. Por enquanto irei manter o rating da história em K+, pois não tenho a impressão de que irei escrever nada muito pesado tão cedo, mas fiquem avisados de que no futuro isso poderá mudar._

_Quanto ao enredo, tenho todo o esqueleto da história montado para pelo menos 12 capítulos até agora e tentarei estar atualizando a cada 7-10 dias._

_De resto agradeço a todos que estão lendo e espero que se divirtam com a história._


End file.
